Yamori
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810778 |no = 8536 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 181 |animation_idle = 76 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98 |normal_distribute = 3, 8, 9, 4, 3, 3, 8, 8, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 3, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104 |bb_distribute = 2, 7, 9, 4, 3, 2, 2, 7, 7, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 3, 3, 2, 1 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107 |sbb_distribute = 2, 6, 5, 3, 1, 1, 2, 2, 6, 6, 4, 4, 3, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 3, 3, 2, 1, 1 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113 |ubb_distribute = 2, 6, 5, 3, 1, 1, 2, 2, 6, 6, 4, 4, 3, 2, 1, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 3, 3, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A massive ghoul with a penchant for inflicting pain, Yamori was initially ordered to capture a powerful ghoul - or one that smelled like her. Together with his compatriots, they raided a small cafe and kidnapped a young half-ghoul who smelled like their target. After a long period of torture with such methods such as placing a centipede in his ear, and despite all of his brutish attempts to eat him, Yamori would eventually face defeat at the hands of his hostage following a bloody fight. As his kagune was ripped from him, he lay on the floor of his hobby room, helpless against anyone who wanted to take advantage... |summon = Do your best not to disappoint me, alright? |fusion = The weak should be trampled underfoot. Crushed! Violated! Tormented. |evolution = The weak should be trampled underfoot. Crushed! Violated! Tormented. |hp_base = 6437 |atk_base = 2329 |def_base = 2537 |rec_base = 2209 |hp_lord = 9195 |atk_lord = 3327 |def_lord = 3624 |rec_lord = 3156 |hp_anima = 10312 |rec_anima = 2858 |atk_breaker = 3625 |def_breaker = 3326 |def_guardian = 3922 |rec_guardian = 3007 |def_oracle = 3475 |rec_oracle = 3603 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 17 |normaldc = 51 |ls = Jason |lsdescription = 100% boost to all parameters, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge, 10% damage reduction & damage taken may considerably restore HP |lsnote = Fills 5-9 BC & 50% chance to heal 25% damage taken |bb = Right of the Strong |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (partial HP drain, enormously boosts critical hit rate), greatly boosts max HP, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, 50% boost to critical damage of Fire types for 3 turns & activates Fire barrier |bbnote = 25-30% HP drain, 60% innate crit rate, 30% HP & activates 5000 HP barrier |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 500 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Crushing Strength |sbbdescription = 23 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts critical hit rate), probable random status ailment infliction, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, greatly boosts critical damage for 3 turns & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP, 60% innate crit rate, 80% chance to inflict ailments, 90% Atk to Def, 125% crit damage & fills 5-8 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Torturer's Joy |ubbdescription = 27 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (partial HP drain, enormously boosts critical hit rate), enormously boosts max HP, 100% damage reduction for 3 turns, enormously boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, massively boosts critical damage for 5 turns & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 50-55% HP drain, 60% innate crit rate, 50% HP, 300% Atk to Def, 450% crit damage & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 27 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 27 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = Half-Kakuja |esitem = Jason's Mask |esdescription = Negates critical and elemental damage when Jason's Mask is equipped, boosts Atk, Def each turn (up to 4 turns) for all allies, greatly boosts Fire elemental damage, raises Atk parameter limits to 150000 & greatly boosts Atk when HP is above 50% |esnote = 15% Atk/Def each turn (up to 4x, 60% max), 100% elemental damage & 100% Atk |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 130% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Restores HP each turn |omniskill3_1_note = Heals 3000-4000 + 10% Rec HP |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Probable damage reduction to 1 |omniskill4_1_note = 15% chance |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Enhances SBB's huge boost to Def relative to Atk effect |omniskill5_1_note = +10% boost, 100% Atk to Def total |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds 20% additional damage reduction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = 20 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds powerful attack at turn's end to SBB |omniskill5_3_note = 1000% DoT multiplier |omniskill5_4_sp = 25 |omniskill5_4_desc = Allows BB/SBB's 50% damage reduction effects to last 3 turns |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = 25 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds all elemental damage reduction for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill5_5_note = 10% reduction |omniskill5_6_sp = 25 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds resistance against KO attack when HP is below 35% |omniskill5_6_note = |howtoget = *Event Bazaar: Gourmet - 10000 Gourmet Tokens *Event Bazaar: Torture - 2500 Torture Tokens *Tokyo Ghoul Login Campaign - Day 10 & 20 |bazaar_1_type = Gourmet Token |bazaar_1_desc = Night with the Gourmet *Gourmet Tokyo Ghoul Collaboration: Daily Dungeons *Crazy Gourmet Daily |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = Event token 0034 icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Torture Token |bazaar_2_desc = The Sadistic Torturer *Power Tokyo Ghoul Collaboration: Daily Dungeons *Ghoul Daily |bazaar_2_bonus = 15 |bazaar_2_image = Event token 0035 icon.png |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Tokyo Ghoul |addcatname = Yamori1 }}